Metro Monorail
The (formerly known as the Marrickville Monorail from 2040 to 2044, and originally, the City Monorail during planning) is an elevated monorail line in Notchropolis. It is legally a part of the NotchRail network. The Monorail serves stations in Marrickville, Marrickville West, Arenaville East and Arenaville West. The line is coloured aqua blue on NotchRail maps and timetables. Features The Metro Monorail is a single line shuttle service. A monorail train consists of usually 3-4 carriages, (including the driver carriage), with the driver carriage at the back. History Construction on the City Monorail '''started in 2039. By 2040 the stations from Central Road (then Craft 'n' Mine) to Biodome were finished. Animal Farm (opening as Sandy Drive) and Hawthorne Park (opening as City Forest) were added in 2041, and the Monorail was officially opened (as the '''Marrickville Monorail). The City Forest station was originally planned to be located along Zela Street, but it was changed for unknown reasons, to Pitt Street. The unfinished construction works on Zela Street remain and can be seen while riding the Monorail. Garfield Road (opening as Lava Hallway) and Stonesand Arena (opening as Arenaville Terminus) were opened in 2042. In 2044, just a week before the planned opening of the new Arenaville Airport station (then called Airport), the Marrickville Monorail Company was officially declared bankrupt after months of struggle due to low patronage on the Monorail. The Monorail track lay dormant above the streets for half a year, until a new company, the Metro Monorail Company, was founded. The name of the Monorail was renamed the '''Metro Monorail '''as a result. The Metro Monorail opened in 2045 with the opening of the delayed Arenaville Airport station. Most of the names of the stations were changed after the demise of the Marrickville Monorail Company and the founding of the Metro Monorail Company. In 2048 an extra station between Stonesand Arena and Arenaville Airport stations was completed, and named NotchRail Headquarters, after the nearby and then-newly moved NotchRail Headquarters. In 2066 the NotchRail Corporation bought the Metro Monorail from the Metro Monorail Company, and the line was designated Line 00 of the NotchRail network. Today, the Monorail is operated by the Metro Monorail Company, which is under a contract with the NotchRail Corporation. In this way the Metro Monorail is part of the NotchRail network. Opening History *December 12, 2040 - The original section of the line, from Craft 'n' Mine (now Central Road) to Inner Marrickville (now Biodome), with 3 stations, opens. *January 24, 2041 - Extensions on both ends of the line, open - a southern extension to Sandy Drive (now Animal Farm), with 1 new station, and a western extension to City Forest (now Hawthorne Park), with 1 new station. *July 5, 2042 - An extension to Arenaville Terminus (now Stonesand Arena), with 1 new station, opens. *February 1, 2043 - Lava Hallway (now Garfield Road) opens. *March 9, 2045 - An extension to Airport (now Arenaville Airport), with 1 new station. *September 17, 2048 - NotchRail Headquarters opens. Stations Future plans There are plans for more lines and extensions. A proposed extension from Animal Farm to the City Museum, with a connection with the NotchRail network is in planning.